


Masquerade

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Disguise, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mission Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: If only Andy would give in and wear a dress. Then again, this particular event might not be her thing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> joe/nicky requested by anonymous. enjoy!!

They wouldn’t have had to do this if Andy would just give in and wear a dress. 

Nicky knows she isn’t against it. Not in principle, anyway; if a dress is the most practical solution, she’ll wear one, she just rarely seems to think that’s the case. And since Quynh is gone… Well. 

It’s down to him. 

No matter that he’s far too tall to pass as a woman, or that yes, they’re in the part of the world he was originally from, and they’ve kept up with all the current affairs fairly well, somehow it’s now Nicolo di Genova’s job to put on a dress and do his best to find the truth of a rumour circling Florence. 

Joe seems to find the whole situation fairly amusing, but is doing his best to temper it, and he helps Nicky achieve a shave so clean that Nicky is certain he’ll never grow a beard again. 

Now, he eyes the dress on the back of the door with no little distaste. “It is going to be _obvious_ ,” he complains and Joe shakes his head. 

“I told you, it does not matter. The people we are meeting are not all that concerned about things like that and, besides, Andy said she asked around for tips.” 

“Tips?” Nicky raises an eyebrow. 

“For looking as though you have wider hips, for one thing,” Joe says, and pokes at Nicky’s hips. Nicky bats his hand away. The dress itself is nice, he supposes, although it is not something he has ever expected to be wearing. 

“Will it even fit?” 

“My tailor would strike you down for asking,” Joe says. He wraps his arms around Nicky’s waist from behind and kisses the back of his neck. “It is one ball, my Nicolo. One night. If you really do not want to, I would never make you, but everything will be fine, I promise.” 

It isn’t that Nicky doesn’t trust Joe’s promises, it’s just that he would – and Nicky is certain, on occasion, has – promise Nicky the moon if he expressed a desire for it. But he knows his love would never lead him into a trap and if something does go wrong, even if it is only likely to result in Nicky’s hurt feelings, then they will both be out of there in an instant. 

“Alright,” he says. “I hope they told you how to help me into this thing.” 

Joe grins. “They even taught me how to do better make-up!” he exclaims. 

Nicky sighs. He’s in for a very long day. 

*** 

Hours later, Nicky’s face feels stiff, he’s far too hot, his wig itches, and he _knows_ his movements are restricted by this dress, no matter what Joe has to say about it – but they’re done. Thank God. 

Joe can’t stop fussing as they take the carriage to the ball, even though Nicky’s going to be wearing a mask all night and so the only thing that really _has_ to stay on is his lipstick, which is the only thing he thinks might be a problem. 

Because the thing is, Joe is wearing an incredibly well-fitting suit, and Nicky just wants to kiss him into the corner of this carriage and never get out again. 

“Later, habibi,” Joe says in a low voice as they pull up and Nicky whines because it isn’t fair, either, that Joe knows exactly what he wants but won’t let him have it. 

The footman helps Nicky down from the carriage, which is a new experience, and then he takes Joe’s arm and lets Joe steer him into the villa. It’s extravagantly decorated, as is to be expected, and Nicky pushes aside his feelings of self-consciousness. 

Although all three of them have decided to get involved, Nicky knows this is a low-stakes situation, as far as these things go. Some minor noble may have had an affair with some other minor noble, and there are questions about the legitimacy of a child; the sort of thing they’ve heard of hundreds of times now. Only, Andy was a little more interested in this one – the child could end up with a lot of power, if the affair turns out to be a lie, which means it could be a lie exactly for that reason. 

Joe and Nicky are just supposed to find out, if they can, where the story originated. No one has managed to point fingers at any of the staff at either house, so it seems likely someone else in upper society has been telling tales. 

Joe lets go of Nicky’s arm only to move his hand to his lower back and Nicky, who has been trying to scan the room for possible suspects, feels all his brainpower gravitate to that touch. His hand shouldn’t be as warm as it is through the layers of this dress. 

“Where should we start?” Joe asks. 

“Split up?” 

Joe nods and they part, Nicky doing several rounds of the main hall before he finds some women sitting on the couches. They appear to be mostly single and when he sits beside them, they greet him warmly and compliment him on his dress. Joe’s had him practise speaking and he can just about pull it off; either way, they don’t appear to notice or mind, so he supposes his love was correct about people here not caring. 

It is not long before Nicky understands why. He sees women pulling their partners from the dancefloor, hands wandering and people being pressed up into dark corners, and realises that this is a much more modern ball than many he has been to. 

One of the women he has been speaking to, Alessandra, turns to him when a man comes and offers her his hand. She puts her hand on his arm and leans in. “Would you like to come with us?” she asks. “It will be fun.” 

Nicky opens his mouth, although he isn’t quite sure how to reply, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He leans into the touch without a thought; after five hundred years, he’d know that hand anywhere. 

“I am afraid she is spoken for,” Joe says, his smile bright and honest, and Alessandra nods and smiles before she’s tugged away. 

Nicky looks up at Joe, who leans down to brush their lips together faintly. “Anything?” Joe asks. 

“No,” Nicky sighs. “Although I do now know most of the people who are in attendance. We could call on some tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Joe says. He seems distracted, and then he’s suddenly pulling Nicky to his feet and ushering him out of the hall. 

They follow the same route as the other couples and Nicky laughs. “Did you know…?” 

“That it was _this_ kind of party?” Joe asks. “No. I believe Andy did, which is why she sent us. But now, I need…” 

He tries one door, then another, and when they find an empty room, Joe pushes Nicky inside first. Nicky turns as Joe shuts the door behind them. They’re in a bedroom of some kind, and he can’t possibly… 

Joe presses up behind him, moving the curls of his wig so he can kiss the back of Nicky’s neck. “You know how hard it has been, today?” he asks and when he rolls his hips against Nicky’s ass, Nicky laughs in surprise. 

“No, hayati, tell me.” 

“Seeing you in this dress. I should have had you dance with someone but I fear I would have had to take you right there on the dancefloor.” 

Nicky shudders at the thought. He doesn’t know if he hates it – he thinks maybe he doesn’t. “You did not seem as though you were affected at all.” 

Joe steps back and turns Nicky so they can look each other in the eyes. “I am always affected by your presence, my Nicolo,” he says. 

Nicolo feels himself flush. 

“Now, sit on the bed.” 

He does as he is told and Joe drops to his knees. He lifts the skirt, no preamble, and Nicky is glad they decided to forgo some of the underthings because it means Joe’s mouth is around his cock in record time. 

Nicky groans, throwing his head back. He can’t even see Joe, hidden as he is under all these skirts, and there’s something so hot about that, about the fact he can feel a hot, wet mouth around his cock but can’t see who’s touching him. 

Not that he would have anyone else do this. 

Because he can’t grab Joe’s curls, instead Nicky clings to the undoubtedly expensive bedspread, and doesn’t really care if he tears it. He wants to keep his hips still but Joe is fondling his balls in one hand before he slides his fingers back and he thrusts up, once, before he mutters an apology. 

Joe pulls off and licks up the length of him. He says something but it comes out muffled. 

“What?” Nicky asks. 

Joe gets his head out from under the skirts with an amused huff. “I _said,_ fuck my mouth,” he says. 

Oh, well, if he’d heard that earlier… Joe sucks him down again, pushing Nicky’s thighs further apart and Nicky braces himself before he starts thrusting his hips, careful not to go too deep. He tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. It’s ornate, decorated, and after a few seconds Nicky closes his eyes, because he doesn’t want to focus on anything but the feeling of Joe’s mouth on him. 

Fuck, but he’s close, and he doesn’t know what he wants to do to Joe after but, hell, if Joe likes him in this dress then he definitely needs to show his appreciation of his outfit in return… 

The door opens and a couple stumble in. Nicky lifts his head and Joe grabs his thigh but remains where he is. The man is clearly quite drunk; he blinks at them a couple of times. The woman smirks, eyes lighting up like she’s thought of a good idea. 

“Come _on_ , Paolo,” she says, and tugs the man back by the back of his shirt. “I’ve just thought of a way to put that mouth of yours to good use.” She winks at Nicky and then she’s closing the door behind them. 

Nicky wants to get up, to lock it, but Joe hasn’t moved and when he hears the door shut, he sucks hard and Nicky bucks up into his mouth. 

“Joe, the door…” he whines but Joe sucks again. 

And fuck it, he really is close, so he thrusts into Joe’s mouth again, moans at the feeling of Joe’s fingers rubbing his hole, and when he comes a minute or so later, he’s crying out his love’s name. 

Joe climbs out from under his skirts; Nicky’s collapsed back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath, so Joe leans over him, their lips close but not touching. 

“Kiss me,” Nicky breathes and Joe’s eyes roam all over his face. They’re both still wearing their masks and Nicky’s sure his make-up is smudged by now, but Joe doesn’t seem to care. 

Well, Nicky thinks that, until Joe says, “Don’t want to ruin your lipstick.” 

“You incorrigible man,” Nicky growls, which makes Joe laugh enough that Nicky rolls them over and plants his lips on Joe’s before Joe can protest. 

Joe kisses him back, of course, as warm and steady as ever, and Nicky reaches down to squeeze his cock. 

“When we’re back home,” Joe says, tearing his mouth away. He licks his lips; they’re stained red, now. Nicky suspects many of the other men here will look a similar way. 

“Fine,” Nicky says and stands, holding a hand out. Joe takes it and stands too, then adjusts Nicky’s dress so that, Nicky supposes, it looks slightly less like he just had an amazing orgasm. 

“Let’s go.” 

*** 

The carriage ride back takes longer than the one there, with several other couples deciding to leave the party around the same time. Nicky doesn’t care. He’s got Joe pressed back against the door, his shirt hanging open as Nicky greedily maps out wherever he can reach. 

He kisses along Joe’s jaw, down his throat and then back up again. 

“Please tell me you came prepared for this.” 

Joe chuckles, but reaches obediently under the seat. “I thought you’d seen me put it there,” he admits, holding out the vial of oil. 

Nicky snorts. “I think I was too worried about the dress.” 

“You look beautiful in it, hayati,” Joe says and Nicky kisses him so he can’t see the way the compliment makes him blush. Their masks are somewhere on the floor now and Nicky knows they don’t have all that long, so he urges Joe to kneel on the seat. 

He almost bangs his head on the roof of the carriage and Nicky snickers. “Careful.” 

It’s tricky to pull down Joe’s breeches far enough, what with all the shaking of the carriage, but Nicky manages it, though getting the oil on his hand without spilling it everywhere proves tricker still and he’s only half successful. 

He props himself up on one knee behind Joe and slides slick fingers down the crease of his ass, his other hand splayed across Joe’s chest. Joe sighs when he presses against his hole; the muscle gives way under a familiar touch and Nicky bites the back of Joe’s neck as he slides the first finger inside. 

“Start with two,” Joe says, already rocking back against him. “I need you inside me.” 

He’s not even thinking about how much time they have, Nicky realises, which is what prompts him to slide a second finger in alongside the first. There’s some resistance, this time, though Joe still only groans quietly at the sensation. Nicky sucks a mark into his skin as he slides his fingers in and out and Joe is keeping them both as steady as he can, pressing hard against the walls of the carriage. 

They’re not progressing that far, Nicky can feel it, but he doesn’t want to peek through the curtains and check, so instead he adds a third finger, stretching and thrusting until Joe is pushing back to meet him. He turns his head for a kiss and Nicky obliges him, sliding his tongue into Joe’s mouth. 

Joe sucks his bottom lip into his mouth when he pulls away. Nicky thinks he doesn’t need the lipstick; he could just have Joe kissing him all the while. 

“Fuck me,” Joe says against his mouth and Nicky grins. 

It’s a struggle, negotiating getting his skirts out of the way, and Joe laughs when the carriage jerks to a sudden halt – for what sounds like an angry, drunken pedestrian – and they both tumble back onto the seat. He helps Nicky push his skirts up and Nicky holds onto the fabric as Joe settles into his lap. Nicky’s been hard since he started fingering Joe, so Joe just lowers himself down onto him in one smooth movement, his back to Nicky’s chest. 

Nicky pulls Joe back against him, changing the angle so that he has to fuck up into him and Joe moans, his hands resting over the one Nicky has over his heart. Nicky plants his feet and thrusts up hard and fast – and he knows he’s onto a winner when Joe jerks and cries out; he’s found that spot inside of him that will have Joe coming in minutes. 

“We’re not far away,” Joe says and Nicky laughs in his ear. 

“I don’t care,” he says darkly. “We’re not getting out of this carriage until you come.” 

Joe whines, letting his head fall back against Nicky’s shoulder. It’s odd to have the padding of his fake breasts in between them and Nicky thinks Joe must feel that too, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Touch me,” Joe says and he’s doing his best to thrust back but he has basically no purchase at this angle to do so. Nicky kisses under his ear and wraps a hand around Joe’s cock. 

He’s so hard that Nicky knows he’s close so he sets a punishing pace that has Joe panting and groaning. Nicky’s close too, even after the spectacular blow job earlier, but he can feel the carriage is moving at its usual pace, which means they really don’t have all that long. 

“You come before we stop and I’ll let you dress me up anytime you want,” Nicky says and Joe moans, far too loudly, not that either of them care. “You can take me out somewhere nice and then take me home and fuck me; I bet we’d never even make it to bed.” 

“Nicky,” Joe whines. He tips his head to the side and Nicky bites the junction between his throat and his shoulder. It’s just enough to send him over the edge and Joe comes with a shout, spilling over Nicky’s hand. 

Nicky’s not sure he’ll manage to come before the carriage stops, but Joe turns his head for a messy, uncoordinated kiss, then climbs off him and slides to the floor. He leans over the seat opposite, ass in the air, and Nicky moves fast, pushing back inside. 

“Fuck, you’re good to me,” he whispers and Joe just moans in response and, God in heaven, Nicky doesn’t feel at all self-conscious about the dress any more – he won’t ever again – because he’s never reduced his love to an incoherent mess this quickly. 

He tightens his fingers in Joe’s curls, kisses the back of his neck, and a few short thrusts later, Nicky comes too, grinding his cock deep in Joe’s ass. Joe squeezes his eyes shut and Nicky collapses against him, breathing hard. 

The coach starts to slow and they separate, Joe pulling up his breeches as Nicky tries to rearrange his dress. Joe ties on Nicky’s mask as the carriage stops, fingers soft and lingering, and Nicky kisses his mouth, wonders, not for the first time, if they could exist on this alone. 

They _look_ presentable, at least, as the carriage stops, though Nicky knows the contained quarters stink of sex and it’s clear in the way they’re looking at each other. 

The coachman opens the door and Joe indicates Nicky should go first. He’s helped down, again, and then Joe follows after, tipping the man handsomely. To his credit, he hasn’t even blinked at it, but then considering the party they were at, Nicky isn’t that surprised. 

Joe slides an arm around Nicky’s waist as they reach the door and Nicky sags against him. “We start asking questions tomorrow, then?” 

Joe kisses the side of Nicky’s temple, opening the door. “The afternoon,” he says. “I am ready for some rest.” 

Nicky takes off his mask once they’re inside, then his wig, and if anything, Joe’s expression sharpens. “Only rest?” 

Joe shrugs one shoulder. He grins. “Maybe later.” 


End file.
